


The Right Omega

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of his life Jeffrey has waited for his Omega, like so many other Alphas do. Only Jeffrey works at the Omega Academy and now he’s met a boy who is unlike any other. But Matthew Cohen will never be his and Jeffrey is about to be tested as he never has been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Omega Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493068) by [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat). 



Ironically, as he would learn later, Jeffrey marked the fifth anniversary of his official acceptance into the Omega matching program the same day he met young Matthew Cohen. The small, dark haired boy with those bright green eyes full of wonder and curiosity was the first in a new set of Gamma’s. There was nothing to suggest he was any different from any other Gamma Jeffrey had seen come through the doors of the Omega Academy, not back then, before Jeffrey learned the truth. 

Over the years Jeffrey had taught a variety of omegas. They passed through his life in a revolving door, children he cared for, precious omegas he watched grow and get paired off, always with the longing to one day have an omega on his own. It was a longing Jeffrey harbored but hardly ever spoke of, because who didn’t long for their omega? 

Who hadn’t made the decision to apply for an omega and spent years longing for their one special one?

So Jeffrey kept his longing to himself and taught each of the children that passed through his classroom in the way he knew best. And that was exactly how he planned to treat Matthew, Matt. 

The first additions to a new group of Gammas tended to always feel out of place for a little while: no siblings to bond and connect with, attending the first few classes with Gamma II’s. It was a sad place to be in, Jeffrey thought, because the tender nature of omegas made them long for the connection of others, their brothers and sisters, and not having that was something that often changed the very personality of an omega. 

Sometimes the situation was too rough and the young omega would be housed with older Gammas but that was never a problem with Matt. Jeffrey could see the strength and courage in Matt from the get go. Just like he could see the supreme level of intelligence; the boy was smarter than any omega to ever cross his path and considering the number of omegas Jeffrey had seen since he began teaching at the Academy, that was really saying something. 

“JD?” Matt’s always cheerful, warm voice was enough to pull Jeffrey from his thoughts and he looked up from his book, smiling softly and nodding at the boy to continue. “May I have a new book, please?”

Jeffrey glanced at the book Matt slid on his desk then beyond him at the class. The other Gammas were still finishing their books, immersed in their reading, and the fact that Matt had finished first, faster than those in his age group who were older, wasn’t lost on him. “You read the entire thing?”

Matt smiled and dropped his gaze, shuffling in place in front of Jeffrey’s desk. “I did. I liked it. I liked the ending, when all the creatures got turned back into humans. It was... what do they call it? Romantic.”

A smile pulled across Jeffrey’s lips and he nodded as he claimed the book and turned in his chair, placing the book on its shelf and grabbing another. “You’re right, very romantic. Try this one, Peter Pan. It’s a little harder so if you don’t understand some words, you let me know, okay? I’ll help you with the bigger ones.”

“Okay.” Matt beamed as he grasped the book and turned, taking back off across the classroom and reclaiming his seat. 

Jeffrey continued to smile until he realized he shouldn’t be affected by anything like this. Well, he could at least appreciate a smart child. 

~~

The last of Matt’s group of Gammas had arrived, making them a complete set of Gamma III’s and Jeffrey smiled as he watched their steadily growing comfort. In all his years teaching at the Academy, Jeffrey had never seen a group of Gammas bond as quickly as these. They all took on their roles. From their oldest, Matthew, who willingly led and supported his siblings, to the newest and youngest, Jensen. Jeffrey had come to check in on them, spend some time out of the classroom with just this group, and it was proving to be very rewarding.

There was a nagging feeling in the pit of Jeffrey’s stomach. Like a sign right in front of him that he couldn’t read just right. And every time his eyes shifted over to Matt the feeling grew. He was just a boy, just a child, an omega in training that wouldn’t be matched for years and when he was, it would never be to Jeffrey. 

“JD?” Matt looked up from his puzzle and his siblings ceased their talking, allowing their brother to have the full attention of their teacher.

Jeffrey swallowed down that strange feeling, shoving it to the furthest depth of his emotion, the place he kept his longing for an omega. “Yes, Matt?”

“What happens to omegas if they’re never matched?” Matt asked quietly, his eyes wide, his siblings matching the action as they shifted in their seats. Clearly they’d all had the question at some point and Jeffrey smiled softly. 

So young but they already understood the wonder and joy at being matched. Yes, the smartest group of Gammas he’d ever seen. “That’s not anything you lot have to worry about. Omegas are always matched. Always.”

“What about alphas?” Matt continued and Jeffrey had to remind himself the boy was only seven. It wasn’t as if he could have _really_ known. Not really. But there was something like sadness in his gaze and Jeffrey couldn’t ignore that. 

A wry smile played across Jeffrey’s lips and he ducked his head down, rubbing slowly along the back of his neck. “No. Not every alpha gets an omega. Not even all those who enter the matching program.”

“Like you?” It was Alona who asked the question this time, watching as Jeffrey shifted on the couch slightly. 

He had been honest with every class that crossed his threshold, simply because he used himself as an example. Through him the children would learn just how much an alpha longed and waited for their omega, that precious gift to treasure. So he nodded slowly and gave the girl a small smile. “Yes, like me. I’m still waiting for my omega and I might never receive one but I will continue to wait.”

Almost as one the Gammas rose from their seats and moved to him. Their small hands fluttered along his sides and he laughed as he allowed them to pull him down to their level for soft embraces. Matt’s lips pressed gently against his cheek and Jeffrey closed his eyes.

~~

“Jeff,” Samantha’s voice was warm and familiar, a comforting presence because she’d been a part of his life for so long. Only now, there was a hint of suggestion to her words and Jeffrey clenched his fingers tighter around his mug in preparation. “You seem to really enjoy the new set of Gammas. They’re a sweet bunch.”

Jeffrey wet his lips to chase away the taste of coffee and slowly nodded. “Yeah, they are sweet. Smart, too. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen an age group click so quickly. The way they welcomed Jensen into the fold, so fast... it was more remarkable than usual.”

“And the eldest one...Matthew. He’s a little genius in the making, right? I’ve never seen a child devour puzzles and books the way he does.” Once more Samantha was going for casual, just a random observation, but Jeffrey could see through that in a heartbeat. 

He hadn’t really thought he was that obvious. In fact, in the last three years since he’d met Matt, he thought he’d done a fabulous job of keeping his growing favoritism on the down low. He didn’t show any more attention to the young Gamma than any of the others in class - excluding when the boy stopped to ask him for more books or puzzles. But apparently his occasionally lingering looks had been noticed by the one woman who knew him best, go figure. “Yeah, he seems pretty smart. Always does well in class.”

“Jeffrey...” Samantha sighed like he’d just confessed just how strongly he cared for the boy already. Which he hadn’t really admitted to himself.

“Sam, stop. It’s nothing, alright?” Jeffrey gave her a brief smile then turned back to his coffee, sipping slowly. “He’s just an omega, it’s okay. Just... sometimes. You know, you can’t help the longing. It happens. It will pass.”

Sure, it had never been this intense before but there were some things he didn’t have to admit to. And Samantha smiled and touched his arm with a comforting caress over his shoulder so he figured she believed him. That was enough.

~~

Watching omegas age, work their way through the program, it was all part of Jeffrey’s life. And feeling nostalgic as certain omegas reached milestones was a little surprising to him. After all, it wasn’t as if he didn’t know that these omegas were all meant for other alphas; the likelihood of finding his own omega here at the academy he worked in was zilch to none he was sure. Still, he couldn’t help looking at this particular group of Gammas and noting just how quickly they were growing up. 

It seemed like only a few days had passed when suddenly they were beginning their sexual education, taking on their Delta titles. Soon they would begin their preparation for their years as matched omegas, they would be assigned to handlers and well... Jeffrey wasn’t entire sure he was ready for that. 

Not when it came to the boy that he’d been watching grow over the years and trying not to care too much about. 

Sometimes late at night Jeffrey would close his eyes and see familiar green eyes, sparkling up at him with eagerness and excitement to learn. He could almost feel the silky smoothness of dark curly hair sliding along his fingers. He would wake up hard and frustrated and tell himself that he wouldn’t give in to Matt that day; he would treat the boy just as he did any other. Then Jeffrey would step into the classroom and see him and all those thoughts would fade away as quickly as they’d come.

“I’ve sorted out the Gamma III’s into groups with handlers,” Samantha said as she entered the room, pulling Jeffrey’s attention from the window he was currently be staring out of. Losing himself in thought was kind of a normality for him as of late. “Take a look, see what you think.”

Jeffrey glanced down at the page, his eyes instantly fixing on the name beneath his own. Heat stirred up in him, curling low in the pit of his stomach, and Jeffrey battled silently for just a moment, not sure what side of his conscience he should listen to. To touch, god, nothing sounded better but how could he torment himself in such a way? “Really? You uh, think this is for the best?”

“I could move them around,” Samantha suggested softly, leaning back against his desk. “I thought... well, you know how nervous they all get. Matt... he needs the support. He trusts you, Jeff, he cares for you.”

“Which is probably why I shouldn’t be his handler,” Jeffrey pointed out, giving Samantha the slightest smile and curling his fingers around the edge of the blanket. “It’s a fine line, Samantha. You know how he looks at me sometimes, I see it, his brothers and sisters see it. Do you think he can handle our times together?”

Samantha sighed and lifted her shoulders in a shrug. “I battled with the decision. I just thought, in the end, you’d rather be his handler than have Richard or Mitch touch him. But if I’m wrong...”

The woman was more right than she likely knew and Jeffrey stared down at the paper for a long moment before nodding and turning away. “Yeah, okay.” 

He wouldn’t admit to looking forward to touching Matt’s slender frame; some secrets were best left hidden.

~~

Jeffrey’s palms were sweating, his heart racing, and it didn’t make sense that someone who was so young, someone he’d watched grow up, could affect him in this way. Matt was off limits, Jeffrey knew this, and yet he found the curl of arousal growing in him at just the thought of a moment with the boy. Swallowing thickly, Jeffrey shook his head and turned from the window at the soft knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he called as he cleared his throat, reminding himself exactly how to make this professional. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this very thing before but it had never meant anything like this. Though it shouldn’t mean anything at all. So many times he’d done this, preparing omegas for their life to come, how had Jeffrey let himself get so swept up?

“Hi,” Matt said softly as he slid into the room, closing the door behind him. Jeffrey watched as Matt rubbed his palms nervously against his sides and fidgeted in place. “Um, how are you?”

A smile played across Jeffrey’s lips and he turned to the bed, walking across the room and slowly sitting. “I’m okay. Come on over here and sit, Matt.”

“Okay.” Matt nodded and nearly skipped over to him, dropping down and sliding up to Jeffrey’s side. “I’m really glad that you’re my handler, JD. Honestly? I’ve been... nervous. Apprehensive. I mean, we all are. My brothers and sisters.”

“It’s okay to be nervous. I would be surprised if you weren’t.” Jeffrey inhaled slowly and slid his arm around Matt’s shoulder, squeezing softly. He refused to address the heat radiating from Matt’s small body. After this, he might have to find himself a partner for the night. The older he’d gotten, the less he indulged in random one night encounters but just having Matt’s small hand coming to rest on his thigh was doing a number to his senses. “You know I would never harm you.”

“I know,” Matt said confidently and smiled up at Jeffrey. “I trust you. What do I do now? My books didn’t say.”

Jeffrey chuckled softly and gently nudged Matt up to his feet. It was just like the boy to try and find his answer in a book, he had learned so much that way. Reaching out, Jeffrey touched the edge of the boy’s shirt before pulling back. It wasn’t his place to control the boy, he simply had to guide him in the right ways. “Undress and lay out on the bed, we’ll begin slow today, okay? You’re an omega, you’re precious.”

Matt’s gaze met his and there was that thing in the boy’s eyes that he tried not to think about too often. It was longing, Jeffrey suspected, as much longing as a young child could really know. For some reason Matt had developed a stronger than usual attachment to him and maybe Jeffrey should have spoken to him sooner about it but he was selfish. Far too selfish at this point.

“I know,” Matt whispered and pulled off his shirt, kicking out of his shoes and socks a moment later. For being apparently nervous, Matt seemed to have no issues undressing and climbing up on the bed. Jeffrey was fairly certain if the boy had been paired with Mitch or Richard he would have been more reserved. At least he for sure knew the boy felt comfortable with him.

As Matt climbed up on the bed and laid down Jeffrey reached out for the heating lube on the preparation table. He needed to at least speak some with Matt before this began, because they were entering dangerous territory. “Matt, you know I care for you, very much, right? I think you are a very bright boy and I’ve enjoyed becoming your friend over the years. As your handler I promise to take care of you, to never push you too far, and to prepare you for your life as a matched omega. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Jeffrey knew Matt was smart and he could see the understanding he was searching for flutter across the boy’s features as he sat up. “You’re telling me you won’t be my alpha, so I shouldn’t... let my heart care too much.”

A hint of a smile, sad and soft, played across Jeffrey’s lips and he reached out to gently brush fingers back through Matt’s soft hair. It was as silky as he imagined and just a moment later he withdrew from the touch, his heart clenching. “You will love your alpha so much, Matt, he will give you everything, you will be his precious omega. Until then, though, I promise to cherish you, okay?”

“I understand.” Matt nodded and let his fingers slide down Jeffrey’s arm once more then dropped back, lying flat on the bed. “What will we do now?”

Jeffrey chuckled softly and held up the bottle. “This is warming lube, it will help you to have a little bit of an understanding what your heat will be like. I’m going to be using it on you and I’m going to be touching you in ways that may feel a little unusual. If you feel too strange at any point tell me and you know I will stop.”

“I trust you,” Matt murmured softly once more and Jeffrey saw that trust reflected back in his eyes. 

“Good,” Jeffrey whispered and shifted on the bed, moving closer to the boy and switching the bottle of lube to his other hand. Matt’s skin was pale and smooth, miles of creamy flesh, and it suddenly didn’t matter how many omegas Jeffrey had done this with, the pull for this one was unlike anything before. He had never been _aroused_ when preparing an omega and for a moment he considered simply leaving the room, finding Samantha and telling her he couldn’t handle this. 

But Matt’s body was like a magnet that Jeffrey couldn’t resist and his fingers slid just barely along the inside of the boy’s thighs then across his already hardening small cock. He sucked in a quick breath and loosely stroked the boy’s sensitive skin until he was completely hard and writhing, a series of whimpery moans falling from his lips. 

“JD,” Matt gasped and reached out to grasp his arm. “It’s... oh my god, it’s so...”

“You’re okay,” Jeffrey murmured and flicked the cap on the bottle of lube, twisting the bottle easily and slicking up his fingers. Instantly the lube began to heat on his skin and he swallowed thickly to keep from moaning. Matt looked absolutely gorgeous writhing and twisting like this, jerking up into the barely there touches. “You’re doing so well, boy, your body is sensitive I know but it feels good, right?”

“Yes, so good,” Matt moaned. A moment later his eyes were snapping open as Jeffrey slid his finger slowly around the puckered pink flesh of his hole. “Oh. Oh, JD.”

Jeffrey bit down on his lip to keep from shuddering. It was impossibly hard not to imagine this boy as his omega, calling him _Jeffrey_ as he would insist upon and pleading with him for more. Before he could think about it much further he distracted himself by slipping his finger slowly between tight, never-touched muscles. 

His free hand snapped out quickly to pin down Matt’s hip, keeping him from lurching off the bed the way he was threatening to. Jeffrey had never seen an omega so responsive but then, it would just figure. His finger slid slowly to the middle knuckle and twisted, seeking out the bundle of nerves he knew would send the young boy over the edge. As his finger brushed across the prostate Matt all but screamed and jerked up, his orgasm causing his entire body to shake.

Jeffrey was panting softly by the time he pulled his finger free and turned to grab a clean towel, wiping off his finger and inhaling deeply. His cock was pressing almost painfully against his jeans so he kept his arm over his lap and turned back to Matt to clean him up. There were some things the boy didn’t need to know.

~~

With a soft sigh Jeffrey dropped his keys on the hall table and turned slowly to face his empty household. He’d once owned a dog but the faithful creature had passed away half a year before and he hadn’t worked up the heart to replace him. Mainly because there was no replacing the dog he’d had for just shy of seventeen years. 

So he was alone in his three bedroom house and sometimes he could feel every inch of unoccupied space like a heavy weight on his shoulders. Jeffrey had come from a modest family, just him and his two parents who had both passed away in his early twenties, but before then he’d been truly happy. His parents had loved him, they’d raised him well, and from a young age Jeffrey had known he had wanted to give that to someone as well.

Jeffrey had never officially made the decision to get an omega, it was something that simply became a desire over time. From the age of twelve he’d started working odd jobs, mowing lawns or shoveling snow or walking neighbors’ dogs, and every penny he earned was put aside. He told his parents and friends he was saving up for something special and it turned out he was. 

By the time he turned twenty-five and was ready to join the matching program, he was secure in his finances and just as ready for his omega. He had a nice house, a nice lump sum in his savings account, and a steady job. But of course, year after year ticked by and his home remained empty. At his age it wasn’t unheard of to withdraw from the matching program and simply find a beta to make a happy home with but Jeffrey, for whatever the reason, couldn’t.

If Matt had anything to do with that specifically, Jeffrey was refusing to acknowledge that fact. 

Jeffrey slipped his shoes off under his coat rack and headed down the hall to the kitchen, pulling out a can of beer and considering the contents of his fridge. Sometimes being lonely was just something he lived with, like bad weather that he couldn’t really change. But today, two months into becoming Matt’s handler, that loneliness was like the heaviest weight pressing down on his shoulders. 

Closing his eyes Jeffrey let the fridge fall closed and fell back against it, draining his beer in several long, deep swallows. Maybe it was time to look for new employment. Once Matt and his sweet group of siblings - that he’d somehow allowed to become his favorites without meaning to - moved on to Epsilon status for their matching, Jeffrey thought finding a different teaching job was the wisest choice. He couldn’t put his heart on the line like this again.

It wasn’t as if Matt had planned on making him fall the way he did but Jeffrey was a little worried it was too late, and getting over it? Well, it was going to be painful. He kept thinking he would detach himself but every time he tried Matt would look up at him with those wide, sad green eyes and Jeffrey simply wasn’t strong enough. 

Pushing away from the fridge Jeffrey headed down the hall and opened the door beside his own. He had set it up as a study for his omega years ago. There was a desk, a bookshelf, a piano, a canvas, anything and everything any omega he ended up with could be passionate about. There also happened to be a small stack of puzzles along the bottom of the book shelf, some of the more challenging kind that made him think of the boy he couldn’t have. If he happened to buy them with that one boy in mind... well, maybe it just couldn’t be helped. Once every couple of weeks he went through the room, dusting and cleaning, and on Christmas he always took out some of the older books and replaced them with newer ones. 

Now Jeffrey sank down in the desk chair and laid his fingers over his mouth. He was an alpha, he was strong and independent. He was confident and proud. And he was likely going to spend the rest of his life alone. No matter how much he longed for more.

~~

Despite a year of doing this, a year of having this boy spread out before him as he prepared him, Jeffrey didn’t think he was ready for the next step. He knew Matt was, though. On more than one occasion the young omega was asking about it, constantly curious, wanting to move beyond simply fingers, and Jeffrey had resorted to using the last of his patience to keep from giving in. 

Of course, that applied to a lot of things regarding Matt. Like the time when the boy climbed up in his lap and asked if they could try it that way, or the time he’d not so subtly considered aloud what it might be like to feel Jeffrey’s lips on his small body. Sometimes he would look up with bright sparkling eyes that were nearly glowing and Jeffrey knew the emotion there was one he shouldn’t be feeling. 

Any time he tried to approach the boy about it, though, Matt never let him get that far. He would cut Jeffrey off with a question about something else or simply leave, pretending like he didn’t hear just what his teacher wanted to speak about. Jeffrey wasn’t sure exactly how to handle it, how much he would allow before drawing some lines, but no matter what, he couldn’t avoid the next step in preparing the boy for his future.

“Are we using the toys today?” Matt asked quietly from the doorway. 

Jeffrey hadn’t even heard him come in and he looked up from the toy he was holding in his palm up to the boy, smiling softly. No matter how frustrated he could get with Matt, when he pushed too hard or wouldn’t listen, his heart still ached for the boy. Jeffrey was a little concerned he’d fallen too far and it was too late but he refused to address it. “Yeah, Matt, today we’re going to use the toys. Undress and climb on the bed as usual, only this time why don’t you get on your hands and knees?”

Matt held Jeffrey’s gaze as he slowly undressed, not looking away until finally Jeffrey gave in to the urge to do so. It was unnerving to watch the desire and love tangling up in those familiar green eyes. Once Matt was naked he stepped past Jeffrey and climbed up on the mattress, automatically spreading his legs wide for Jeffrey to move between. 

“Are you nervous, Matt?” Jeffrey asked quietly as he turned on the mattress, shifting closer to the boy and gently massaging along his calves. “The knot of the toy will be bigger than anything you’ve had yet. If it feels like it’s too much at some point you just let me know.”

“Of course.” Matt glanced over his shoulder at Jeffrey and grinned before dropping down onto his elbows, offering his ass for Jeffrey to work his magic. 

Jeffrey stared for a long time, heat bubbling up in him the longer he watched. Finally he broke from the trance and dropped his gaze, slicking his fingers with the warming lube. He really couldn’t think too long about working the toy up into Matt, just the thought of the pleasure-filled noises the boy would make were enough to have his cock already swelling in his jeans. “Okay, let’s begin.”

He ran two fingers along Matt’s hole and the boy instantly arched back, rocking into the touch, trying to get Jeffrey’s fingers further up inside him. It brought a smile to Jeffrey’s lips because he always loved seeing his boy so eager. No, not his boy, of course. 

Clearing his throat Jeffrey twisted further on the bed and slipped one finger forward, adding a second a moment later. It wasn’t enough for Matt, he instantly squirmed back, muscles clenching and releasing as he moaned and writhed. Jeffrey bit down on his lip and added a third finger, working his wrist in a slow twist to spread the boy just a little further apart. 

“More, more please, JD,” Matt gasped and rocked his hips back, offering his body easily up toward Jeffrey. 

Jeffrey sucked in a slow breath and pulled his fingers back, reaching down for the toy and liberally spreading the lube along the silicone. He was panting softly already but he forced himself to remain as quiet as possible, hoping Matt wouldn’t notice. Of course, he was always hoping Matt wouldn’t notice just how his arousal peaked when they did this. If the boy were to tell anyone, Jeffrey might get removed as his handler. 

No, it didn’t make sense that he wanted to speak with the boy about not falling for him again and yet he didn’t want to step down as his handler, but that was okay. Jeffrey didn’t need to explain his reasoning to anyone. “It’s time for the toy now, are you ready?”

“Yes, please,” Matt whispered and pressed his chest down on the bed, offering his body even more for Jeffrey to do as he would. 

That was enough reassurance for Jeffrey. For a moment his eyes closed and he thought of what he would do if Matt were his. He would take his time brushing his lips along every inch of Matt’s skin, learning his taste, and he would curl his fingers over the small mounds of Matt’s ass and spread him apart. Then his tongue would slide in delicious slow sweeps across that tight puckered entrance until _his_ boy was begging and gasping and pleading for Jeffrey to finally take him.

And god, he would.

Now though, Matt was not his boy and he never would be. So Jeffrey swallowed all of those urges and worked the toy forward in gentle slow thrusts, sliding just a little deeper each time. By the time he’d buried the toy completely to the swell of the knot in Matt the boy was a writhing mess, twisting back against him and gasping out for more. 

Watching Matt’s hole stretch to accept the slight swell of the deflated knot had Jeffrey’s heart skipping a beat. It was the most beautiful and hottest thing he’d ever seen and his cock twitched painfully. “Jesus,” he whispered and shook his head, grabbing the inflation bulb to start causing the knot to grow in the boy.

“Oh. JD,” Matt moaned and squirmed in place, his breath labored and heavy. “Yes, yes, please more. Feels so good. Want the knot, want it to stretch me. Want you, JD.”

Jeffrey’s eyes widened when all at once the boy moved, apparently not worried about the toy in him. All at once Jeffrey suddenly had a lap full of naked boy and even if it wasn’t the first time, he wasn’t ready for it. Especially not when Matt took the inflation bulb from Jeffrey and squeezed, causing the knot to swell even further. 

“Matt,” Jeffrey gasped, his hands sliding to the boy’s side. He had meant to protest, was sure the words were right there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t seem to get past the shock. Matt was writhing on his lap and slumped against his chest, his warm breath releasing in soft puffs against Jeffrey’s neck. “Matt, you need to get back on the bed.”

“Please, just this time. Want to feel your body. I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I need it, JD, I need to feel you,” Matt kept up his soft little chant and squeezed the bulb once more, moaning loudly.

Jeffrey’s eyes fell closed as his arm slid slowly around the boy’s middle and the other tucked between their bodies. He should gently roll Matt back, take control of the situation, but not giving Matt what he wanted wasn’t really part of the equation. Jeffrey was such a pushover for the boy it was a little hopeless.

So his fingers curled along the base of Matt’s cock and slowly stroked as Matt rocked in place, adjusting to the feel of the knot stretching him even further. It only took a handful of those slow drags of his palm before Matt was coming, clutching at Jeffrey and shuddering against his body.

Jeffrey was pretty sure if he moved at all he would end up coming in his jeans. He could feel the heat of Matt’s body soaking into his skin, through his clothing. He could smell the boy’s release and everything was simply pulsing _Matt_. It shouldn’t be this way, Jeffrey knew that, but he wasn’t strong enough to push away.

“Thank you,” Matt whispered after a few minutes and gently lay against Jeffrey’s chest. “How long should I keep the knot in? To get adjusted?”

It was the soft, pleased note to Matt’s words that really hurt the most. Jeffrey’s chest tightened painfully and he thought of how much he’d love to just take this boy home with him, love him, give him the wonderful life he deserved. But Matt would be given to another alpha and Jeffrey was simply torturing himself by indulging even for a moment.

Still, his lips pressed gently against the silky dark locks at the top of Matt’s head and he blew out a shaky breath. “Not too long the first time. We’ll work up to more.”

When Matt finally fell back to the bed, Jeffrey told himself it was for the best and that he didn’t miss the heat.

~~

_By understanding the different kinds of prejudice so often seen in our world’s past, we can learn and grow as a better race. This is why studying the cruelties bestowed on omegas in the past can be so very important._

Jeffrey smiled softly as he looked up from the paper. It wasn't that surprising that Matt had chosen to write about omega history, he'd always been passionate about the subject, as many omegas were. Any time Jeffrey allowed them to choose their subject for a paper Matt was studying a different point in omega mistreatment, though Jeffrey wasn’t entirely sure what the boy was hoping to learn.

"Let me guess, that paper belongs to Matt Cohen?" Samantha was likely trying to be casual as she entered the teacher's break room but Jeffrey could hear the thick suspicion in her tone.

Jeffrey frowned and looked up at the woman. They’d circled around this conversation and dozens like it hundreds of times over the years. The subject line always came down to Matt and those feelings Jeffrey knew he shouldn’t have. “It does. Stop looking at me like that, Sam, I’m getting exhausted from this conversation.”

“I’m worried about you, Jeff,” Samantha sighed and brushed fingers through Jeffrey’s hair. “That look in your eyes... it’s haunting, Jeff, I see it all the time. I’m worried you’re in over your head already and Matt hasn’t even reached the most intense part yet.”

That was always a daunting reminder to Jeffrey, the not-too-distant future in which Matt would go into his heat and Jeffrey would face the greatest of all temptations. The fact that he’d managed to resist as much as he had to this point was impressive enough. “Do you have a better alternative, Sam? Really? Because it would crush Matt if I just handed him over to someone else and I’ve tried speaking with him, I just can’t get him to listen.”

“Well maybe I should speak with him,” Samantha suggested, taking the chair beside him. “Maybe he would listen to me, since I’m not part of the situation. Maybe if I could just explain to him how serious it is, that he can’t feel for you because he needs to be open for his future alpha.”

Just the idea of Matt and his future alpha made Jeffrey’s heart pinch and he bit down on his lip, scrubbing fingers through his hair. He knew that he had no right to feel that way though, so he lifted his shoulders in a shrug and sat back in his chair. “No. I should take care of it. It needs to come from me. Thank you, though. I promise, Sam, I will be careful and I will take care of things.”

“As long as one of those things is yourself.” Samantha smiled softly at him and reached out, caressing his cheek. “You know I worry about you.”

Jeffrey forced a smile for the sake of his friend and caught her hand to squeeze it softly. “You worry too much. I’m fine. I swear.”

Samantha’s smile was a little indulging, as if she didn’t quite believe, but she didn’t push and that was fine with Jeffrey.

~~

“Is it because of how badly we were treated? I mean, omegas of the past,” Elijah’s timid voice rose from the back of the classroom and Jeffrey smiled, leaning back against his desk and nodded.

“Correct, Elijah. It took scientists learning just how special omegas were, that you can only bread with the right alpha, till omegas were given the respect you all rightly deserved.” Jeffrey smiled softly at the young class of Gammas before him. They all wore similar blushes and it was familiar to Jeffrey. Usually, no matter how old an omega was, the special treatment they received made them shy and silently grateful. “So, in the 50’s the Omega Academy was created so that-”

“JD? Sorry to interrupt,” Samantha nearly burst into the room, her face flushed and her eyes were wide. “It’s Matt.”

Jeffrey could easily guess exactly what was happening with Matt that was serious enough to have Samantha interrupting a class. He turned to set his book on the desk and smiled at his class to get rid of their nervous smiles. “Excuse me, guys.”

He followed Samantha out into the hall and closed the door behind him, turning to the woman with concerned eyes. “He’s in heat. Started in the middle of class so I’ve sent him to his room and told him to wait for you. I’ll take over your class.”

It felt a little like Jeffrey’s heart had lurched into overtime. After all, Matt’s heat meant so many things. The one standing out the most at the moment was the idea of this being the last time. Jeffrey would never touch Matt again after getting him through his first heat. The boy would be put on suppressants and moved up to Epsilon status, then he’d simply begin the waiting process for his alpha to be found and to come collect him. 

Jeffrey couldn’t voice those thoughts though, couldn’t say how much he’d miss gliding his hands over Matt’s smooth creamy skin, especially not to Samantha who was trusting him to handle this situation as he would with any of his other young omegas. Matt was not like any other omega though. Jeffrey nodded and stepped back, forcing his mind to the task at hand. The heat was overwhelming the first time; Jeffrey couldn’t allow Matt to suffer.

“Jeff,” Samantha said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. “Are you-”

“Don’t, Sam, I’m fine.” Jeffrey gave her a brief smile then turned before the woman could question further, heading swiftly down the familiar hallway towards Matt’s room. 

It wasn’t until he was reaching out for the boy’s doorknob that the realization of what was to come next really hit him. Resisting Matt’s body up until this point had been a real test for him but now, smelling the boy’s heat, Jeffrey wasn’t entirely sure he would be able to handle the strong sent of him. 

“Matt?” Jeffrey tapped once on the door and pushed it open, slipping inside the dark room and closing the door before him. 

Matt rolled on the bed and turned to face him, his cheeks flushed as he panted softly. “JD, help me, please. It’s so... it’s too much. I can’t take it.”

One step forward and Jeffrey caught Matt’s scent, strong and heady. It was enough to draw his steps to a stop for a moment and he swallowed thickly, rubbing suddenly-damp palms on his jeans. “It’s okay, Matt, it’s just your heat. I know your first can feel very overwhelming; I will help you through it. Remove your clothing, okay?”

When Matt climbed off the bed he swayed dangerously in place and Jeffrey swiftly moved forward, looping an arm around the boy to hold him steady. Despite knowing he shouldn’t, Jeffrey slowly began to pull at the edges of Matt’s clothing. They had rules about this, making the omegas undress themselves so the action wouldn’t be seen as too tender, so their affections wouldn’t grow too strong. 

“I’m scared,” Matt whispered and leaned into him, lifting his arms to allow Jeffrey to pull his shirt free and toss it to the side. Matt turned in his arms and reached out, laying his hands flat on Jeffrey’s chest. “I can’t stop shaking.”

Jeffrey swallowed hard once more and dipped down, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s temple. “You trust me, don’t you?” When Matt nodded Jeffrey smiled softly and trailed his fingers softly along the boy’s middle, working at the fastenings on his pants. “Then trust that I’ll take care of you. I’ll never hurt you. And I will work you through your heat.”

“Kiss me,” Matt nearly gasped as Jeffrey’s fingers dipped under the edge of his pants, pushing them down swiftly. “Just this once, JD. I’ll never ask again, I promise. Just this one time.”

The moment Matt was bare Jeffrey could smell every inch of him, the strong hint of his slick, the heat building constantly. He shuddered as his senses were bathed with the scent and he struggled against a control he’d been steadily losing out on for years. All at once he lifted the boy from the ground and pulled him up, Matt’s legs looped around his middle and Jeffrey brought their lips together. 

It was surprisingly slow, considering the heat burning from the boy, and Matt’s lips were shy and soft against his. Thin small fingers brushed through his hair as Jeffrey carried them to the bed, kneeling slowly on the mattress and letting the boy gently come to rest on the blankets. He knew this was the only time he would have this, would feel Matt’s lips, so he savored it for just a moment longer. 

“Matthew,” Jeffrey whispered as he broke the kiss, his forehead resting against the boy’s. “I can’t.”

“It’s not fair,” Matt’s words came out choked and Jeffrey wasn’t all that surprised to see tears on his cheeks. “It’s not...”

“Shh.” Jeffrey shook his head and crawled back, gently rolling Matt onto his stomach. The boy’s emotions were already haywire, Jeffrey didn’t need to add more to that. So he’d focus on working Matt through his heat and they’d progress like the kiss didn’t happen, because that was for the best. 

The moment his fingertips ghosted along the slick building around Matt’s entrance the boy gasped and jerked back, twisting for more. It was clear the heat had gone too far already and Jeffrey didn’t want to torment him. So he slipped two fingers forward at once, shifting around to grab the toy he would use to help Matt through the worst of it.

Like always Matt’s body was in constant movement against his fingers. Only now the boy was begging and pleading, louder than he ever had before, and Jeffrey had never felt the desire burn so sharp and intense. By the time he had slipped the toy deep within Matt he was almost shaking and each breath was labored. 

As he steadily began to fill the knot Matt called out and twisted back, his orgasm exploding from him faster and sharper than Jeffrey had ever seen it. He soothingly stroked down Matt’s back and helped the boy gently fall to his side. It was the fastest Matt had ever fallen apart, suggesting just how long he had let the heat build, but that wasn’t all that unusual for an omega’s first time.

“So intense,” Matt gasped and twisted on the bed, blinking up at Jeffrey. “Will you do more? It’s still so... so strong and different.”

“Yeah, we will have to do more. But I’ll give you your suppressants soon, that will help.” Jeffrey reached out to tuck long dark hair behind Matt’s ear. He had been letting it grow and Jeffrey found he liked it, like he always did when it came to Matt. “How are you feeling?”

When Matt sat up Jeffrey flinched, trying to work at the toy before the boy could hurt himself. “It’s not fair, JD.”

Jeffrey sighed and twisted the valve on the bulb, releasing the inflation of the knot. “Matt, please. You’re still so... your emotions are overworked. You’ve just had an orgasm. This isn’t the time for this conversation.”

“Why must it always be genetic matches?” Matt whispered and reached out for Jeffrey, grasping his shirt. “I love you. Why can’t that be enough? I don’t want a different alpha. No one else could ever be like you are to me. Why can’t love be enough to put us together?”

Jeffrey’s eyes fluttered closed, probably because hearing Matt’s words was almost like a blade to his heart. He sucked back the tears threatening to form and framed his fingers over Matt’s jaw. “You know it doesn’t work that way, Matt. I wish it did but it doesn’t. You need to stop feeling this way about me. One day you’ll get your alpha and he will be- he will love you. He will treat you so good. I promise.”

“I don’t want a different alpha.” Matt’s hand came down in a hard smack against Jeffrey’s chest and when he looked up the boy’s eyes were filling with tears. “You could love me. You would treat me good. Can’t you tell them? Isn’t there someone you could just explain it to? Just tell them how you feel for me-”

“I don’t.” Jeffrey interrupted and turned away, slowly sliding off the bed until he stood. 

It was quiet for a long few minutes before Matt’s whisper hit him. “What?”

“I don’t... Matt. You are a very special omega. I care for you. But I don’t love you. You aren’t mine to love. You are just like the four other omegas I am in charge of handling right now. You are my student, nothing more.” Jeffrey had to keep his eyes from Matt as he spoke but he wasn’t strong enough when the boy choked on a sob.

“You’re lying,” Matt gasped out, curling up in on himself on the bed. “I don’t believe you.”

Jeffrey couldn’t really argue any further. Lying once was hard enough and listening to Matt cry was more than breaking his heart. So he turned back to the bed and slowly sat, reaching out to curl his arm over Matt’s shoulder and slide him close. “You should believe me. How will you feel when your alpha comes for you and finds out you’re hung up on some old guy? Don’t you want to devote yourself to your alpha?”

“I want you to be my alpha.” Matt slid his arm around Jeffrey’s middle, small head coming to rest on Jeffrey’s shoulder. “Haven’t they ever thought that science can’t control all matches? Who says we couldn’t work just because we’re not genetically compatible or whatever. Couples meet, alphas and betas, they fall in love and no one matches them. Why can’t it be that way with omegas?”

Just the faintest smile tugged at Jeffrey’s lips and he laid his head against Matt’s. “You know why. You’ve spent years studying how important the proper match is. You can’t have children with just any old alpha, Matt, you know that.”

When Matt pulled back and looked up, met his gaze, Jeffrey was fairly sure he wasn’t emotionally prepared for what Matt was about to say. “I would give up children to be with you. I would be happy with no family at all, as long as you were mine.”

Jeffrey just barely held off a gasp. He never knew for sure, never completely understanding the mind of an omega, but he thought maybe the urge for children was inbred in them. They all desired to have a family, run a home, bring new life into the world. For Matt to even suggest he’d sacrifice that to be with Jeffrey, it was enough to bring those tears to his eyes all over again.

“You’ll feel different, one day. You’ll see. When you meet your alpha, you’ll learn just how it’s really supposed to be.” Jeffrey dipped down and gently kissed away the tears on Matt’s cheeks. “Take your suppressants, relax. When you wake up, you’ll be Epsilon.”

“And we won’t do this anymore,” Matt’s voice was flat as he pulled the rest of the way, scooting across the bed and tucking under his blankets. “You must be relieved. If you really don’t feel for me. If you don’t love me, you must be so _relieved_ that you won’t have to touch me anymore. I must really be awful if I’m not even good enough for an alpha who can’t even find himself an omega in the first place.”

The words were harsh and Jeffrey felt them a little like a slap. He slowly nodded and stood, reaching into his pocket for a small bottle and holding it out. “Take these.”

“I didn’t mean that, JD,” Matt whispered. He looked almost shocked at his own words, reaching out slowly for the bottle. “I’m sorry. That’s was an awful thing to say.”

“Not everyone is lucky enough to get matched, Matt.” Jeffrey met the boy’s eyes with a sad smile. “When you meet your alpha, I hope you remember that. He’s probably been waiting for you for a long time.”

“I know.” Matt nodded, picking at the edge of his blanket as Jeffrey sat once more. “Forgive me?”

“Of course.” Jeffrey smiled over at Matt, reaching out to gently touch his hand. “You will make an excellent omega, Matt. I would be very happy to have-” Jeffrey didn’t let himself finish, knowing he couldn’t get the boy’s hopes up once more, but he was fairly certain Matt would put it together.

Which didn’t matter. It was wishful thinking anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter echoed across the courtyard and Jeffrey’s steady walk slowed, his eyes drifting over to the noise of the playing children. Only, they weren’t really children anymore. Epsilon III’s, the same ones Jeffrey had watched grow over the years, all grown up and ready to be matched. Seeing each of the familiar young omegas in their purple clothing was enough to almost make Jeffrey’s eyes tear up.

He had never gotten this attached to a group of omegas before. Sure, he always loved them, cared for them in his own way, but this particular group of children seemed to make some lasting impression on him. Maybe it was because of Matt, that one boy he missed so terribly, but he had a feeling it was just the group as a whole. There was something special about them.

Currently the group was playing a game of chess with the large pieces that came up to their knees. Matt and Jensen were competing against Brock and Sophia, Alona was watching and she looked both amused and slightly annoyed. Jeffrey chuckled softly. The girl had never been a fan of the chess game but she didn’t like leaving her siblings so she watched and corrected whenever someone made a questionable move. 

Over the last few months as they’d gone through their heats one by one and received their purple clothing, the weight on Jeffrey’s shoulders had only increased. He felt a true ache in his heart at just the thought of losing this group of omegas. Sure they would go to better places, they would be sent across the country to live with their alphas, and Jeffrey knew they would have great lives. But the idea of never seeing them again was nearly heartbreaking. 

And then there was the Matt issue. Since the boy’s heat Jeffrey hadn’t spoken at all with the boy. Maybe a word or two here and there in passing but Jeffrey was no longer their teacher and he knew he had to take a large step back. It would be better if Matt’s feelings faded. Soon he would be matched and Jeffrey didn’t want to be the reason things didn’t work out with his alpha. It was incredibly rare that a match didn’t work; Jeffrey didn’t want to imagine what might happen to Matt should things not work out. 

Something that Jensen said caused the group to laugh once more, the noise echoing around the courtyard louder than it had before. Jeffrey leaned against the wall and watched as Matt bent and scooped up a Knight, tossing it to the edge of the large playing board. The happiness on Matt’s face was addicting and Jeffrey was compelled with the urge to run across the field and scoop the boy up, kiss him deeply like he’d wanted to before. 

There was the soft chime of a bell a moment later and Jeffrey turned away. He needed to head to his class and put this behind him. It was always an issue, getting past his feelings, and now more than ever Jeffrey thought he should really turn in his resignation. He couldn’t risk falling for another omega sometime in the future. Jeffrey was ready to let go and move on, hopefully.

~~

Jeffrey was with his class when Samantha first approached him. She didn’t interrupt him very often. The last time had been for Matt’s heat and Jeffrey was momentarily worried, scared something had happened to Matt. But a quick glance around told him that wasn’t the case and Jeffrey considered the woman with an uncertain smile. “Sam?”

“I need you to come with me.” Samantha grasped his arm, pulling him from the class. “Richard will step in and take over the class for the day.”

Jeffrey nodded, looking at Richard for a moment before allowing Samantha to tug him further down the hall. They didn’t stop until they’d entered Jeffrey’s office and she spun to him, her eyes wide with surprise and warmth. “What’s going on?”

There was still worry building in Jeffrey and he sighed shakily, waiting for the inevitable. Instead of fear or concern though Samantha simply grinned and stepped up to him, scooping him into a tight hug and squeezing hard. “Oh my god, Jeff.”

Lips turning down in a confused frown, Jeffrey slowly wrapped his arms around the woman, not entirely sure what he was missing. “Um, are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I just spoke with the Director. Jeff...” Samantha pulled back and her eyes were watery with tears, the smile on her lips still wide. “You’ve been matched.”

They were the words Jeffrey had been waiting to hear for so very long he almost thought he was imagining them. It was shocking because he’d given up on ever hearing those words. He’d long since accepted the idea of never being matched. “W-what? Who?”

When Samantha’s smile softened at the edges Jeffrey’s heart lurched. There was no way, it couldn’t possibly be. “It’s Matt.”

Jeffrey sucked in a shocked breath and he stumbled back, dropping hard onto the edge of his desk. “You’re lying.”

“Oh, Jeff, why on earth would I lie about that?” Samantha laughed softly and stepped forward, laying a hand on his arm. “He’s your match, the science all says so. Maybe a part of your body just knew, maybe that’s why you felt the pull.”

It was almost too much for Jeffrey to wrap his mind around. Matt. _His_. So many years he’d been thinking of this very thing, imagining having Matt as his to claim, but he never believed it would actually _happen_. “Holy fuck,” Jeffrey whispered, staring hard down at the floor for a long moment before looking up at Samantha. “What... what do I do now?”

“You go to him,” Samantha laughed louder this time and stepped even closer, tugging him in for another hug. “I’m so happy for you, Jeff. I know how much Matt means to you, I couldn’t imagine a better match.”

There were tears forming at the edges of Jeffrey’s eyes and this time he squeezed the woman back hard, sucking in a quick breath. “Me neither. I- I should go to him now. I can take him home with me, now, tonight. Oh, god.”

“Jeff?” Samantha’s call of his name stopped Jeffrey at the door and when he turned back to her the woman was grinning. “I believe you need to go and get something for him first. After all, it wouldn’t be very fitting if you didn’t offer Matt his first item of green clothing when you made your claim.”

Jeffrey laughed and leaned against the door frame. “God, fuck, you’re right. As if I really feel like making a trip to the store right now.” He shook his head and moved out into the hall. “I’ll be back in a half hour. Then... then I will go to him.”

“I’ll be waiting here, to go in with you.” Samantha was practically beaming at him and Jeffrey returned the action before heading swiftly from the building. 

It was hard not to speed on his way to the nearest department store. Jeffrey’s fingers were nearly shaking as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. So many years, thirteen to be exact, he’d been waiting to hear those words and it was so much better than he ever could have imagined. Because this wasn’t just any omega, this was _Matt_ , and Jeffrey’s heart had yet to really believe it. 

Even as he stood in the boy’s section of the department store, staring down at the rack of omega clothing, his mind was still struggling to wrap around the truth presented before him. The longer he stared down at the green the more his mind reeled. What if he wasn’t good enough to be Matt’s alpha? What if so long had passed looking after countless omegas that he couldn’t provide a perfect home for the one omega who mattered the most?

“Did you just get matched?” A man asked softly and Jeffrey looked over, spotting the name tag the man wore before he met warm eyes and a fond smile. “You have that slightly overwhelmed, just got the most important news of your life look.”

Jeffrey chuckled softly and ran a hand up through his hair, nodding slowly. “You must be familiar with that look. I actually just found out a few minutes ago. It’s a... unique situation.” When the sales associate gave him a slightly confused smile Jeffrey turned his gaze back to the green garments before him and shrugged. “I actually work at the Academy. The boy I’ve been matched with... I’ve watched him grow up. Always had a bit of a soft spot for him but I never thought... just, the odds you know? I never would have thought he’d get to be mine.”

“Oh, wow. That’s incredible. And such a sweet story. Your children will love hearing that, I’m sure.” The man grinned then reached out, sifting through the garments and pulling out a green sweater from the back of the rack. “How about this one? It’s going to be getting colder soon.”

The material was soft and Jeffrey trailed it between his fingers for a long moment before nodding and taking it from the man. “This one would be perfect.”

“Great, let’s just go ring it up. I’m sure you’re eager to present it to him. I’ll never forget the day I was matched with my omega, best thing that ever happened to me.”

Jeffrey trailed after the worker with a fond smile on his face. Nothing specifically had been said that explained the way his nerves felt soothed, but somehow the man had calmed him and Jeffrey was ready to finally bring his omega home.

~~

“Are you ready for this?” Samantha asked with a soft smile, reaching out to take the bag from Jeffrey’s fingers then glancing over at the door before them.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Jeffrey slid to the side so he wouldn’t be visible immediately, blowing out a shaky breath for the millionth time that day. He actually wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for this. He’d practically raised this group of kids and though he was sure they would be happy for him and Matt, this was the first matching they would witness and it was bound to be a bit overwhelming for them all around.

“Hey, this is a great thing, Jeff. You’re the best alpha imaginable for Matt.” Samantha leaned forward to kiss his cheek before turning to the door once more and knocking softly.

Jeffrey leaned back against the wall and let his head tip back, closing his eyes and letting the conversation inside the room drift around him. He could almost just imagine Matt’s look when Samantha told him he’d been matched. It was probably close to the look Matt had been giving him so many times over the last eight months. So long since the boy’s heat and Jeffrey had _almost_ convinced himself he could be okay without the boy. 

Now he didn’t have to worry about that ever again. 

When silence reigned inside the room Jeffrey took his cue and slipped forward, gaze sweeping along the omegas before dropping to the floor. They were clearly all confused at his being there and Jeffrey looked over at Samantha’s soft touch, wishing the woman would just continue so the omegas would understand. 

“Matthew Joseph Cohen, I’m happy to introduce you to your alpha, Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

Jeffrey looked up at Samantha then slowly toward the group of watching omegas, small smile on his lips when Alona gasped. Surprise was fluttering across the entire group’s features and Jeffrey’s heart understandably quickened. 

“For real?” Matt asked as he stood, his tone quiet and still laced with that surprised shock Jeffrey had been dealing with all day. 

“Yes, Matt.” Jeffrey smiled slowly and watched the boy continue to stare at him. “I think, and so does Sam, that this is the reason why you... we... haven’t always managed to keep things strictly... platonic. In a way, I think we both knew that we belong together.”

In the next moment Matt was across the room, nearly spring-boarding off the floor as he launched himself at Jeffrey. The familiar strong scent of Matt hit him like it hadn’t in months and Jeffrey almost gasped as he wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him close. _God_ he’d missed this boy.

“Alpha,” Matt nearly gasped the words and pressed his lips hard against Jeffrey’s. 

It sent a burst of pleasure through Jeffrey, the touch of those soft lips against his own, and Jeffrey’s chest clenched painfully. He hadn’t been able to enjoy this before the way he’d wanted to but now he did, parting his lips against Matt’s and pouring every tender, rising swell of emotion in him into the kiss. 

After a few minutes he pulled from the kiss and let his gaze drift over Matt’s features, a little shocked all over again that Matt was really _his_. “Omega,” he whispered, brushing hair back from Matt’s brow as his hands shifted. “I promise to care for you, to do anything in my power to keep you happy, to give you the family you deserve.”

Just the thought of having a family had Jeffrey’s hand drifting down, coming to rest on Matt’s thin stomach. He could just imagine how beautiful Matt would look, belly swollen with his child. So many years and Jeffrey had assumed he’d never get the chance to have a family. This was like having all his dreams come true.

“Always was something about you.” Jeffrey’s eyes moved along every inch of Matt’s features, drinking him in because he couldn’t get enough. “Even when I shouldn’t be thinking like that, even when I told _you_ we couldn’t have that. But a part of me always hoped. And now I have something for you, Matt.” 

Jeffrey eased Matt to his feet and reached toward Samantha, not really looking as he reached into the bag and pulled out the sweater he’d purchased. A smile stretched across Matt’s features as Jeffrey shook out the material and laid it over his shoulders. 

“Your very first green clothing. I promise to give you much more now that you’re my omega.”

“Can I go home with you tonight?” Matt asked quietly even as he continued to stroke the sleeve of his new green sweater. 

Jeffrey grinned and ducked down, unable to resist gently brushing his lips against the boy’s now that he could. “Yes, as soon as we pack up your things.”

Honestly, Jeffrey really couldn’t wait.

~~

The waves of excitement and nerves were rolling off Matt. Jeffrey had spent long enough with him over the years that he could read the boy easily. Reaching out, he gently took the boy’s hand and threaded their fingers together, squeezing softly. He understood why the boy was nervous: this was a big thing and despite how much the boy had wanted him, leaving his siblings was a big thing.

“I think you’ll like my home,” Jeffrey said softly and stroked his thumb over the top of Matt’s hand, the smooth skin sending heat through him. “Well, your home now, too. Our home. I have a room I’ve been building for my omega, for you. Lots of puzzles, I um, well, I may have had you in mind when I purchased them.”

“But I’ll share your room?” Matt looked from the window to him, small smile on his lips. “I’ll sleep in your bed?”

“Yes, of course.” Jeffrey nodded, meeting the boy’s smile and matching it with his own. “Listen, Matt, about the last few months-”

“You don’t have to. Apologize, I mean. I understand why you had to pull away. You were trying to give me time so I’d be ready for my real alpha.” Matt chuckled softly and leaned toward Jeffrey. “But as it turns out, JD, you’re my alpha. Fate is funny.”

“Very.” Jeffrey forced his eyes to stay on the road because the temptation to stare at his omega was far too pressing. They’d be home soon and Jeffrey could stare to his heart’s content. “So. I thought tonight we could have some dinner then simply spend some time together, maybe relaxing in bed? If um, that sounds good to you.”

Jeffrey could feel the heat of Matt’s wide grin and thin fingers traced down his arm a moment later. “That sounds amazing. Can we have pizza?”

Chuckling softly, Jeffrey nodded and blew out a relieved breath as he pulled into the driveway. The house was fairly modest, nothing too fancy, but when he looked over Matt’s eyes were wide with wonder. He gently squeezed Matt’s hand before releasing. “Yes, we can have pizza.”

“Do you, we, have any pets?” Matt asked as he climbed out of the passenger side and waited, watching Jeffrey pull the bag of his things from the back seat. Matt didn’t have many things and well, Jeffrey was kind of looking forward to providing for him. 

“I once had a dog but he passed away a few years back. If you’d like one though, we could look into adopting one; that would be a nice idea I think.” Jeffrey slung the bag over his shoulder and placed his free hand on Matt’s shoulder, guiding him through the garage. “Or a cat, whichever you’d prefer.” 

“Both.” Matt grinned at him then reached out, turning the knob on the door and leading the way inside. Jeffrey watched as he instantly looked around, staring at the kitchen they entered with wide eyes. “Wow, it’s... it’s so pretty. Already feels so much like a home.” Matt spun to him with a smile so big it looked painful. “My home.”

“Yes, your home.” Jeffrey stepped forward and gently caressed the boy’s cheek. His eyes danced across his omega’s features, his heart swelling with love for the boy. Most alphas took time to fall in love with their omegas; of course they cared from the beginning but their heart took time to completely fall. 

It wasn’t that way for Jeffrey, though. His heart was already completely gone for Matt and he couldn’t resist stepping forward, dipping down to loop his arm around Matt’s middle and lift him from the ground. Instantly Matt’s legs wrapped around him, arms around his shoulders, and their lips came together in a hard kiss. 

It was deep in the way he couldn’t have been in front of all of Matt’s siblings. Matt’s lips parted and Jeffrey slid his tongue forward, mapping along the inside of the boy’s mouth, tasting every inch of that sweet boy’s mouth. The way Matt’s fingers combed through his hair was enough to make him shudder and he turned them, setting Matt on the counter and stepping between his legs. 

Jeffrey couldn’t get close enough. He pressed his hand low on his omega’s back and pressed him close, rolling their bodies together. The desire he’d been struggling with for years hit him hard now, burning and boiling through his veins and Jeffrey moaned into the kiss, slipping his hands underneath Matt’s shirt to touch every inch of skin he could reach. It was impossible to resist and now he didn’t even have to try to. 

“JD? Jeff?” Matt murmured into the kiss, pulling back softly to blink wide eyed up at Jeffrey, his eyes darkened with lust. 

“Mm yes, Jeff, call me that.” Jeffrey nodded and smiled softly at his mate, tracing slowly along his lower lip. “What do you need, my omega?”

Matt moaned softly and wet his lips, fingers combing back through Jeffrey’s hair. “I’m not really that hungry.”

The smile on Jeffrey’s lips grew for a moment then he scooped the boy up and carried him from the kitchen, hands clutched beneath Matt’s ass. Tomorrow he’d show Matt around, Samantha had already given him the next couple of weeks off to give him a chance to decide what he wanted to do in the future with his teaching job. Tonight was about _finally_ enjoying his omega the way he’d wanted to for so very long.

Jeffrey slapped at the wall to hit the light switch as he stepped into their room. It was amazing to think back to that morning, when he’d woken up and it had just been an average day. Nothing suggested this was going to be the day his life changed forever. Now, Jeffrey gently laid Matt out on the bed before him and his heart was racing, his palms were sweaty, he was nervous like he never had been with any person in the past. 

“Stop taking your suppressants,” Jeffrey murmured, gliding his hands slowly up Matt’s legs. 

Beneath him his boy moaned and writhed along the mattress, nodding. “I know. Took the last of them this morning. How long? Until my heat returns?”

“Likely a week, maybe a little more.” Jeffrey slipped his fingers beneath the hem of Matt’s shirt, working his way up. “I can’t wait to bury my knot in you.”

Matt gasped and arched up into his hands, letting his own fingers drift up Jeffrey’s arms. “Will you wait for the heat? I want to touch you, I’ve been waiting so long.”

“I don’t want to rush through sex,” Jeffrey murmured. Despite his words he helped Matt sit up and dragged the boy’s shirt off over his head. Not rushing didn’t necessarily mean he didn’t want his hands all over Matt’s body. Nothing sounded better than that. “We’ll take it slow.”

“I’ve spent forever waiting for you,” Matt breathed and reached out for Jeffrey’s shirt, slipping his own hands beneath the fabric. 

Jeffrey allowed his omega to tug off his shirt then sat back on the bed, tugging Matt up onto his lap and smiling when the boy’s legs instantly wrapped around him. “You and me? We have an entire life time together now, Matthew. You will always be mine and I will always be yours. Let’s take our time learning each other.”

His words had the desired effect, Matt’s features were practically glowing and Jeffrey had never seen a more beautiful sight. He traced his fingers along Matt’s jaw and drew him gently forward, pressing a kiss to one cheek, then the other, up along his temple, down across his nose, across one eyelid then the other, and finally along his omega’s lips in a long, deep kiss. Matt moaned softly and pressed closer, twisting Jeffrey’s hair between his fingers. 

“I love you,” Matt whispered and trailed his fingers down Jeffrey’s shoulders and down his chest. “I can’t believe this is really happening, so many years I longed for you even when I shouldn’t. And now you’re mine.”

Jeffrey gently laid Matt back on the mattress and gently pulled off his pants, climbing back until the boy was bare beneath him. Matt was absolutely gorgeous, Jeffrey already knew this, but having him there in his bed was a completely different matter entirely. Miles of smooth, creamy flesh that Jeffrey could take his time learning, touching, tasting. 

And he did precisely that. He dipped down and gently kissed his way up the inside of Matt’s legs, closing his eyes at the silky smooth skin sliding along his lips. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered and dragged his lips parted up the inside of Matt’s thigh. “And I kind of feel like you do, I can’t believe you’re really mine. Matthew, I’ll be honest with you. I’ve wanted you for so long, from the moment I met you I felt drawn to you. I was never able to explain it. Turning you down that one time during your heat... it was so hard for me, I really did want you then.”

“I know you did.” Matt laughed softly and spread his legs a little wider. “Jeff? I want to touch you. Please, I’ve spent the last few years being touched by you and I love it, there’s nothing as great as that, but I want to touch you as well.”

Jeffrey smiled against Matt’s thigh and climbed back up his body, dropping his hands to work at his dress slacks quickly. He wanted his bare skin against the heat radiating from Matt’s, knew it would be a thousand times better than it was already. Which was really saying a lot. He quickly kicked the clothing off and spread out beside his omega, drawing him close to brush their lips together. 

For a while they simply kissed and Jeffrey was alright with that. But Matt’s hands didn’t seem to be anywhere near him and finally he pulled back enough to meet those dark green eyes. Matt looked nervous, more than he had throughout the entire course of the evening, and Jeffrey dipped in so their noses brushed together. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“I want to do everything,” Matt whispered and finally reached out. When his thin fingers wrapped around Jeffrey’s cock the man groaned softly, arching up to him. He didn’t expect the sudden touch, the steadily growing strokes, and he panted against Matt’s mouth. “This... it feels good?”

“Oh god, Matt,” Jeffrey almost gasped the words, his hands curling around the sharp jut of Matt’s hipbones. “So good. You, shit, you have no idea.”

“I have some,” Matt chuckled softly and squeezed for just a moment, stroking and twisting slowly. “May I do whatever I want? Touch you however I want?”

Jeffrey could hardly breathe. Matt’s fingers around him was almost too much as it was and he couldn’t imagine what else the boy might want to do or whether he’d be able to handle it. So he just nodded, not really able to find his voice and tell his omega that he could do _anything_ as long as it involved them, still naked, still touching.

Which was fine to think, that he could handle anything, but as Matt crawled down his body slowly Jeffrey wasn’t all that sure he was going to survive this. Not when Matt’s lips sprinkled soft tender kisses along his chest and definitely not when the boy’s tongue slipped out and trailed along the underside of his cock. Jeffrey’s entire body lurched, his cock twitching up into the heat of his omega’s mouth.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Jeffrey moaned low in his throat and slipped his fingers through Matt’s hair, not holding him there but simply holding on. “A-are you sure? That you’re comfortable with this?”

“I’ve thought about tasting you so many times. I read all about how it works.” Matt flushed and gave Jeffrey a shy smile. “Please, let me. I promise I’ll be so good.”

Jeffrey didn’t doubt that. Already it was absolutely amazing. He brushed his thumb along Matt’s cheek and nodded. “I know you will be, baby. As long as you’re enjoying it, you can do whatever you’d like.”

That was apparently enough encouragement for Matt. In the next moment the boy’s mouth opened and he sank down over Jeffrey’s cock, sucking him further in than Jeffrey really thought he would be able to. His cheeks hollowed around Jeffrey and the tight heat and pressure was the most maddening thing Jeffrey had ever felt. 

It was incredibly hard not to thrust up into the boy’s mouth. Just a few short minutes and he was already addicted to that warmth soaking into his skin. For every inch Matt’s mouth couldn’t touch the boy was making up for it by steadily stroking, his grip tightening around Jeffrey’s knot as it began to swell. And Jeffrey could already feel the beginnings of his orgasm, just there under the edges of his senses. 

He was a little worried it would be too much for the boy but Matt simply continued to steadily bob his head, sucking along Jeffrey’s skin as if it were the best thing he’d ever tasted. Even when Jeffrey tipped over the edge and his orgasm burned through him his mate simply swallowed, moaning softly, his body shuddering against Jeffrey’s.

It wasn’t until Jeffrey felt slick warm heat against his calves that he realized Matt was coming as well. Coming without being touched, only from sucking along his alpha’s cock. Jeffrey had known before but there was no question in his mind now, Matt was absolute perfection and there was simply never going to be enough of the boy. 

When Matt finally pulled off his cock Jeffrey was dazed, his vision a little blurry, and he reached down to roughly tug the boy up. Their lips came together in a sloppy wet slide, their tongues tangling together, hands roaming along every inch of sweat-damp exposed skin. Matt continued to moan softly and Jeffrey stroked a hand slowly down his back.

“That was so amazing,” Jeffrey murmured into Matt’s kiss, chuckling softly when the boy grinned and pulled back. “I mean it. Never felt something so good.”

“You taste so good, better than I ever dreamed. I... I’m so happy Jeff, I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend my life with you.” Matt let his hand settle on his stomach and beamed at Jeffrey. “And I can’t wait to be full of your child.”

Jeffrey’s heart, which still hadn’t slowed down from his mind blowing orgasm, skipped a beat. “I can’t wait for that either. And god, I love you so much, too. I promise, my omega, I am going to give you the best life you could ever dream of.”

Matt launched forward and curled around Jeffrey, holding him tightly. And this was simply perfection.

~~

It was kind of surreal to have Matt tucked between his legs as they relaxed on the couch. The boy was leaning against his chest, absently stroking fingers over Jeffrey’s arms, and Jeffrey still hadn’t gotten to the point where he accepted this. It had almost been a full twenty-four hours but he still found himself marveling. He had a pretty good hunch it was going to be that way for a while, but at least it would never change, Matt would always be his. 

“Jeff?” Matt asked quietly, turning his attention away from the TV and tilting back to try and catch his alpha’s gaze. “Can I ask you something?”

Jeffrey dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of Matt’s head. The boy seemed to go through waves. Sometimes he was open and chatty, like over breakfast when he’d gushed about all the books Jeffrey had collected in the omega room, and other times he seemed shy and reserved. If Jeffrey he had to guess, he would say the boy was still marveling about them finally being together as well. 

“Sure, Matt, you can ask me anything, whenever you feel like it.”

When he tilted slightly to the side he could see Matt’s smile and it made him grin as well. Matt threaded their fingers together where Jeffrey’s hand was draped over his middle and squeezed softly. “Well, I was thinking... um, when you go back to work, will you still be a handler?”

Yeah, Jeffrey had figured they’d come around to that eventually. Part of him had already decided he was going to step down from his teaching position but that had been before he knew he was going to get an omega finally. Now, he could see the glaring reasons he should never work as a handler again. “You wouldn’t like that very much, would you?”

Matt huffed and suddenly spun, propping up on his knees between Jeffrey’s legs and dropping hands to his shoulder. “Are you kidding? How could I possibly like the idea of you fingering open another omega?”

A smile played across Jeffrey’s lips and he trailed his fingers along Matt’s jaw in a gentle caress. “That would be very inappropriate of me. Plus, even if it’s just my job, I can’t stomach the thought of touching another omega besides you.”

Matt gave him a relieved smile and leaned forward, kissing Jeffrey softly. “Good. So what will you do? You won’t have to leave the Academy, will you?”

It was sweet to know his omega understood how much he really did enjoy his job at the Academy. Even before when he’d considered stepping down, he hadn’t thought he would work somewhere else, just in a different position that wouldn’t leave him so vulnerable. “I love the Academy. I still want to work there. I’ll speak with Sam and find a job more fitting. And this way you can still come with me sometimes and see your siblings. I’m sure you’d like that.”

As he’d expected, the idea was enough to make Matt beam and lurch the rest of the way forward, throwing his arms around Jeffrey and squeezing him tightly. “That sounds amazing. I still want to see them, at least once a week maybe? At least until they get matched... you think we’ll be able to stay in touch?”

“Of course, there’s no reason why we can’t arrange to visit them in the future, no matter where they might happen to go with their alphas.” Jeffrey pressed a kiss to Matt’s temple, smiling at the boy as he pulled back. “How about we go out and get some lunch?”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Matt clambered off his lap and pulled him up off the couch. Jeffrey was fairly sure the boy’s energy was going to be good for him.

~~

There was a clatter in the kitchen and Jeffrey laughed softly and shook the match, causing the flame to go out with a wisp of smoke. The candles on the table were lit, the places set for three, and Jeffrey was fairly sure the delicious smell drifting through the house meant the chicken was done. And, if the clatter was anything to go by, his omega was being hit full force by the nerves he’d been struggling with all day.

“Baby? It’s just Samantha,” Jeffrey said softly as he walked into the kitchen, stepping up behind Matt and sliding arms around his middle, bringing him back in a tight squeeze. “You grew up with her.”

“But not like this.” Matt sighed and stirred at the pot a finally time, dropping the spoon a moment later. “Potatoes are done. Should I dish them up?”

“I will.” Jeffrey pressed a kiss to the top of Matt’s head before releasing him, walking to the cabinet and pulling out a dish. “You know Sam loves you. And she’s so happy for us. You really don’t have to be nervous.”

When Samantha had called earlier that day, Jeffrey had thought her idea to come over for dinner was excellent. She was one of his closest friends and since he didn’t have any family, she was really the only one that would have to adjust to him having an omega around now. Of course, it wasn’t really any adjustment at all, she was positively thrilled, and Jeffrey kind of just wanted to show his omega off. 

Now though, Matt was almost shaking, and Jeffrey was a little worried he’d overloaded the boy. They’d been together now for five days now and most of it had spent at home, getting comfortable with each other. It was surprisingly easy, they seemed to just fit together, and Jeffrey couldn’t imagine a more perfect omega.

“Matt,” Jeffrey sighed and set the dish for the potatoes on the counter, reaching out to curl his fingers along the back of his omega’s head and draw him close. “It’s going to be okay. Why are you so nervous? Tell me.”

“It’s just...” Matt sighed shakily and smiled shyly up at Jeffrey, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. “This is my home to run, you know? I want to make a good impression. I want to show Samantha that all those things we learned over the years really did teach me something. And... she means a lot to you. I want to show her that I will be the perfect omega for you.”

It was touching enough that Jeffrey’s heart ached for a moment. He smiled softly at his boy then scooped him up off the floor in a tight hug, kissing him deeply. Matt sank easily into him, his legs wrapping around Jeffrey’s waist in a familiar tight hug. “You’re already so perfect,” Jeffrey murmured into the kiss, slowly letting Matt slide down to the floor once more. “Just be yourself and that will be more than enough.”

“Okay.” Matt nodded and his next smile looked more confident, a lot less nervous. 

Until of course the doorbell rang and Matt’s eyes widened as the boy squeaked and fumbled for the pan of mashed potatoes. Jeffrey chuckled and kissed Matt’s temple a final time before heading for the door.

Samantha greeted him with a wide grin as he opened the door and Jeffrey stepped forward to kiss her cheek. “Sam, it’s good to see you. How are things?”

“Good, good. The Academy just isn’t the same without you.” Samantha squeezed his arm and kissed his cheek in return then stepped inside, her eyes instantly scanning around the front room. When they didn’t land on Matt as she’d likely suspected they would, she turned to him with a small smile. “How are things going here?”

“Very well.” Jeffrey closed the door and glanced toward the kitchen before leaning toward Samantha and speaking softly. “He’s been pretty nervous about this evening. He wants to make a good impression on you.”

The smile on Samantha’s face grew and Jeffrey was fairly certain she swallowed the temptation to drag out a long _aww_. Jeffrey knew the feeling and he looked away from the woman before they both laughed or something. The last thing he wanted was to make Matt feel bad.

“Was he really worried about how I would view him?” Samantha asked softly and shook her head, reaching into a purse a moment later. “Their modesty never fails to surprise me. I brought him a gift, I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Jeffrey grinned at his friend then led her down the hall, stopping as Matt met them just outside of the kitchen, clutching the dish of mashed potatoes. “Everything ready?”

“Yes.” Matt nodded quickly, giving Samantha a small smile. “Hello, Samantha.”

Samantha grinned and reached out to squeeze Matt’s shoulder. “Hi, Matt, it’s good to see you. Anything I can help with?”

“I’ll just get the chicken and gravy, everything else is already on the table.” Jeffrey’s hand ghosted along Matt’s back as he slid around him into the kitchen. As he listened to Matt and Samantha’s soft voices in the other room he couldn’t help practically beaming.

Samantha was the closest thing to family that Jeffrey had and knowing how happy she was for him made his heart feel warm. There was something remarkable about finally having this, when he’d already accepted it would never be his. Jeffrey had forced himself to stop imagining a future with a family, a spouse, children to fill his home and give him a new family.

Now, as he carried the chicken and gravy into the dining room and watched Matt beaming down at the book Samantha had brought for him, it was all he could really think of. Nothing sounded quite as amazing as having a family with Matt, his omega. It was absolutely perfect. 

“Jeff, look, Samantha brought a collection of Poe’s works.” Matt beamed up at him as Jeffrey walked the rest of the way into the room, setting the dish on the table. “We can read it together!”

The excitement in Matt’s voice was a little contagious and Jeffrey carded his fingers back through his omega’s hair. “That sounds like a great idea.”

They settled into their seats, Matt scooting a little closer to him which was really alright with Jeffrey, and he dished up food for everyone. Only a few minutes passed in silence before Matt cleared his throat and spoke up. “So, anything new with my siblings?”

Samantha grinned and Jeffrey was fairly sure any lingering nerves had finally passed.

~~

The late afternoon sun was beating down on Jeffrey and he pushed up from the ground, dragging the back of his hand over his brow. He’d been meaning to work on the garden for ages and, now that Matt was taking a nap, it seemed like a good time to do just that. In the week and a half that he had his omega with him, Jeffrey had rapidly learned just how quiet his house really had been before.

Now though, his house was full of laughter and constant chattering, Matt discussing what he’d read recently or what he’d watched on the History Channel. The boy’s passion for knowledge had yet to fade and Jeffrey was pleased. The only time they’d been apart had been the day before when Jeffrey had gone in to speak with his supervisors. They had said they were expecting Jeffrey to come to them now that he was matched and they were willing to work with him to find him a different position. 

So next week he would start his new job and his only real worry was how Matt would entertain himself through the course of the day. 

“Jeff!” Matt’s call from the back door was loud and startling enough to have Jeffrey jerking back, twisting to him. 

Jeffrey’s brows pulled together in confusion as Matt ran across the yard. His face was flushed and his eyes were wide but it wasn’t until he nearly dove into Jeffrey’s arms that the man figured out the issue. Mainly because one quick inhale brought with it the strong scent of the boy’s heat. Jeffrey could still so easily remember the one time he’d seen the boy go through his heat before and that had nearly killed him.

“Oh, god,” Matt whispered and nearly climbed up him. “It’s, my heat. It’s so much Jeff. Please, please touch me. Claim me. I want your knot in me.”

Jeffrey groaned softly as Matt’s lips moved urgently against his, fingers clawing at Jeffrey’s shirt to try and tug the material off. He understood his omega’s eagerness, his pulsing need, but they obviously couldn’t do anything right here in the backyard. So Jeffrey slid his arm under Matt’s ass and stood, lifting the boy to carry him into the house. Matt’s legs hooked around him as usual and he rolled his crotch hard against Jeffrey, seeking out all the friction he could.

It was hot enough that Jeffrey’s steps stumbled and he pressed the boy against the wall for a moment, tongue fucking hard forward to sweep along the inside of his omega’s mouth. Of course he’d never slept with an omega before, and certainly never one in heat, and it felt like his entire body was on fire already. 

Over the last week and a half they’d kept up with their _slow_ , and outside the few times Jeffrey had worked his fingers up inside Matt’s tight entrance, they hadn’t gone all the way. There would be no going slow this time and Jeffrey was very much okay with that. 

Their lips continued to crash together as Jeffrey near stumbled down the hallway, clutching Matt tightly to him and quickening his steps. He needed to spread Matt out on his bed, needed to explore every inch of his mate’s skin, needed to bury his knot tight in the boy and stay tied that way.

When Jeffrey finally tossed Matt down on the bed he blew out a relieved breath, tugging his shirt off and tossing it across the room. Matt slid further back along the bed, already tugging at his own clothing faster than he ever had in the past. The moment he was bare the strong scent of his heat was a million times stronger and Jeffrey sucked in a slow breath, letting that wonderful scent fill his lungs. 

“Jesus, baby, you smell so good,” Jeffrey groaned softly and kicked quickly out of his jeans and shoes and socks. He climbed after Matt on the bed, sliding up between Matt’s already spread legs. He wasn’t even touching the boy yet and Matt was writhing and twisting like he was already being thoroughly claimed. “So gorgeous.”

“Jeff, please,” Matt whined softly and reached out to touch him, hands trailing along his arms, tracing the curve of his neck. “No more waiting. I need you.”

“Soon. Soon, my omega, I promise.” Jeffrey dipped down long enough to gently kiss his mate before drawing back, working kisses steadily down the boy’s thin, small frame. There was no way he was resisting enjoying all of Matt’s body when he was in this state.

Matt was like a wave up against him, arching to follow wherever Jeffrey’s lips happened to touch. By the time he was between the boy’s legs, Matt was trembling and his hands curled hard over his omega’s hips to keep him in place as his tongue snaked out and swept through the slick seeping from the boy. As he’d expected, Matt jerked up against his hands, gasping and tugging at Jeffrey’s hair. 

The fact that his omega was so responsive had Jeffrey’s body shuddering with pleasure. He licked over and over the boy’s slick, gathering as much of that taste as he could and rolling it around inside his mouth. It was absolutely perfect and Jeffrey moaned, rocking his hips hard down into the bed to relieve some of the friction. 

“Oh god, oh god, Jeff, please. _Please_ ,” Matt panted his pleas heavily, his leg hooking over Jeffrey’s shoulders as he all but ground his body down into Jeffrey’s face. “Want your knot, want you in me, need it.”

Apparently Jeffrey couldn’t resist any longer. Matt’s pleas were burning through him. Jeffrey jerked back, crawling quickly up the boy’s body. “Gonna roll you onto your hands and knees okay, baby? So you’re comfortable when I’m tied off.”

But before he could move the boy Matt grasped his arm, squeezing and shaking his head. “No. I want... I wanna be able to see you, Jeff. For our first time. Please? We can figure out how to be comfortable later but I wanna be able to kiss you and see your eyes.”

Jeffrey smiled softly down at his mate, gently stroking over his jaw before nodding. “Okay, yeah. We’ll make it work.”

Matt beamed at him for a moment before lifting his legs, hands hooking under his knees as he presented himself for Jeffrey. It made Jeffrey’s heart skip a beat and he stared for a long moment, appreciate the beauty of his omega before swallowing thickly and moving forward once more. Jeffrey gripped his cock at the base and rubbed the heat through Matt’s slick, shuddering at the heat and wet soaking instantly into his skin.

The first inch Jeffrey sank into Matt’s tight heat had him shuddering and he couldn’t stop. He knew it was better if he simply thrust completely into the boy and allowed him to adjust afterward. Judging from the way Matt moaned and rolled back against his body, Jeffrey was fairly sure he didn’t need much time to adjust.

Still, once he was buried completely in his omega for the first time he froze, hovering over Matt’s body and sprinkling soft kisses along his features. Matt smiled softly up at him, his eyes a bit dazed, and tilted up to capture Jeffrey’s lips in a soft kiss as they ghosted along his own. 

“I love you,” Jeffrey breathed softly into the kiss, letting his nose gently bump along Matt’s. 

“I love you, too,” Matt whispered, cutting off in a gasp as Jeffrey pulled his hips back and steadily thrust forward, driving deep within the boy on his next thrust forward. 

It had been far too long since the last time Jeffrey was with someone and it had never, ever been like Matt. The tight heat clenching around him was maddening and Jeffrey’s pace instantly shifted to something a little frantic, his hips crashing hard against Matt’s over and over. The boy was clutching to his shoulders, his spine bent as he arched up into Jeffrey and moaned in one steady steam.

“Yes, yes, oh god, Jeff, so good. Knot me, please, Jeff, oh _god_.” Matt’s breathy little chants were burning through Jeffrey, simply adding to everything that seemed to be making his blood boil.

When his knot began to swell minutes later Jeffrey wasn’t really that surprised. His thrusts slowed, his hips rolling against Matt as he worked his knot deeper within the boy, moaning at the tight muscles that fluttered around him. “Jesus Christ Matt, so fucking good. Want my come filling you up, baby? Want me breeding you?”

Matt called out and Jeffrey blinked his eyes open in surprise as the feel of warm come spread between them. He hadn’t even touched his omega’s cock but apparently the combination of his knot swelling and his words had tipped the boy over the edge.

“Holy shit...” Jeffrey whispered, a little awed that his omega could come so easily. It was hotter than anything they’d experienced yet, which was really saying something, and his hips jerked forward, knot firmly buried within the boy.

Their lips slid together slowly, tongues tangling in a familiar dance as Jeffrey slipped his arms beneath the boy. He rolled them in one swift motion and Matt settled easily on his chest. Jeffrey could already feel the boy hardening once more between them and his hands ghosted down Matt’s back slowly. 

“You like it? My knot in you?” Jeffrey asked quietly, carding his fingers back through Matt’s hair.

The boy pulled up enough to blink down at him, smile growing on his lips. “Yes. It’s the best thing I’ve ever felt.”

Jeffrey matched the grin on his mate’s face and let his hand slip between them. He was going to make this heat more than memorable for his omega.

~~

Leaning against the door frame, Jeffrey sipped slowly from his coffee and watched as his omega gently stroked a hand down his belly, rubbing slowly over the flat surface. If he had to guess, he was fairly sure he knew _exactly_ what thoughts were dancing around in Matt’s mind. It made his smile stretch even wider and he cleared his throat quietly, hoping not to startle the boy.

Matt looked over at him with a wide grin, letting his hands drop and grabbing his shirt from the bed instead. “How many children do you think you want? Did you have a number in mind?”

Jeffrey shrugged and pushed off the door frame, crossing the room and sinking onto the bed. His hands curled around Matt’s hips and he pulled the boy between his spread legs, drawing him close to kiss him softly. “Didn’t pick a number. Did you have one in mind?”

“As many as we can have.” Matt grinned and dropped his arms over Jeffrey’s shoulders, stepping closer to nuzzle along his neck. “I can’t wait to be full of your child. You think it will be soon?”

“I think we won’t stop trying until it happens.” Jeffrey squeezed Matt tightly, his heart fluttering in his chest. Sometimes he still had moments where he couldn’t believe that this was his life, that this beautiful boy was really his.

But as Matt pulled back and beamed at him once more before dipping in for a kiss, Jeffrey thought nothing in the world could ever make him happier.


End file.
